Atonement
by Alchemist-of-Genesis
Summary: A whisper plays upon the world of Spira. Sinner? Redemption? Curse? Read to incur as a hound stirs in response to a new threat. Read as the gunman in crimson is faced with new faces, new enemies, same old sin.
1. Untold Horrors

I do not own Final Fantasy VII or Final Fantasy X

* * *

Spira

Atonement

A whisper that contains

Untold Horrors

* * *

A whisper plays upon the world of Spira. It tells of a monster, a sinner fighting for redemption. The tale mentions of the monster's human façade which screams for retribution. Sadly, when he finds it in slaying of a great beast, he notices months later that his curse is not lifted. He slowly watches as the people he once cared for and fought alongside with die as they returned to dust.

"Will his sins ever be forgiven?"

"When can he finally rest?"

Some think he is destined to rescue world after world in atoning for his sins. Others see his presence as a plague amongst plagues, wreaking havoc where he deems fit. Could his presence end sin, or is he sin? Will his presence be the sought out catalyst for ending sin once and forever?

One group makes it their mission to find out.

* * *

Deep in a catacomb a legend stirs from his sleep as two sets of hands remove the cover of his coffin. A summoner and her guardians stare in awe at the sight before them. They see a person's chest rising in ordinary rhythm, as if it were normal considering the circumstances. A hand rises from the coffin and immediately the summoner's guardians surround her, fearing for her safety.

"What do you want?" asks an irritated low baritone voice.

The woman emerges from her guardians only to be stopped by a hand resting on her soldier. Looking to her right she sees Auron standing there with an unreadable look. Turning around she answers his question with a question.

"Are you Vincent Valentine?"

She meets the cold crimson stare of the man in the coffin and almost looks away in fright. The man then slowly climbs out of the coffin, forbidden machina holstered on his waist. Black engulfs his attire and his crimson cape lays still due to the stagnant air.

"Dis can't be him, he's got forbidden machina, ya." states a foolish Wakka.

Before anyone can tell, the man disappears in a flash of crimson. Tilting his head back, Wakka feels the cold sensation of steel pressed against the back of his head. Frantic gasps could be heard as they turned around to see the man pointing a gun at their friend's head.

"Leave this place." growled the man.

Letting out a sigh the man picked up his claw-like appendage to have it effortlessly halt a large katana trying to cleave him in two. The man then knocked the person in front of him unconscious with the butt of his gun, while placing several well aimed kicks into his sunglasses wearing attacker's stomach. Another tried which ended in his amusement. A ball of ice came straight to his torso before exploding and falling to the floor like a poorly crafted snowball.

Suddenly a creature that reminded him of an upright Nanaki, attacked while baring his fangs, in which the man dodged by turning into a vortex of crimson, appearing elsewhere. Panting the creature looked everywhere for the gunman. When he finally found him, he felt the butt of a gun connect with his skull and then nothingness.

"Where's Rikku and Tidus?" uttered a tired Lulu, having just launched her most powerful ice spell.

The sound of footsteps could be heard in the distance. Taking slow and deliberate steps the man made his way over to Yuna with his gun in his hand.

"This is your trial." whispered the man.

A frightened Yuna just stood there trembling before her defeated guardians. Staggering back she felt the gunman grow ever closer. The man then placed his claw-like hand on the rock wall that he cornered her into.

"Were coming." yelled a feminine voice.

A saber-type sword greeted the man's eyes as he quickly back flipped out of the way to face the newcomers. The first had blondish hair similar to a friend he knew long ago. Yellow and black mixed in a way that annoyed him to no end. Looking to the other intruder his eyes widened.

How could she be alive? Sure she had different clothing and hair, but the physical characteristics of her face matched identically. She even seemed to ooze that same exuberant energy that she once possessed. Was this possibly the same person that was enamored by him long ago?

His cold glare became somewhat less intense which left the summoner confused at the wall as he slowly made his way to one of the newcomers.

"Yuffie?" he pleaded.

Confused the girl slowly shook her head as the mysterious person continued his walk toward her.

"I thought you died," stated the man.

"I'm not who you…" Her statement was never completed as she felt his body press up against her frame.

Frantically trying escape his hold she looked to Tidus who was still tending to Yuna.

'Figures'

That's when she felt something press up against her lips. She then felt her hands move of their own accord and wrap around the man's waist, completely losing sense of all actions. She could feel the soft caress on her face as she did nothing to stop it. What was she doing? Who was this person and why exactly was he kissing her? Finally noticing all the stares directed at her, she pushed him away.

She then launched her claw at him only to be met with another claw. She looks up into his eyes and sees an emotion that resembles sadness. This somehow makes her stumble back as he studies her face more. Taking too much of his scrutinizing glare, she looks away.

"What?"

"Your not…" unable to finish his sentence he walks back to his coffin seeking rest.

"Wait." states Yuna from behind Tidus.

"There's no use for my help. You'll need more then a monster to defeat sin, seeing as most of your guardians are incapable. You are not powerful enough."

"How do…" asked Tidus ever ready if a conflict should ensue.

The man points a finger to his head.

"Nightmares."

"I am. I will defeat sin and release the people of Spira from their…" states an undeterred Yuna.

"No that's not it. If my demons were unleashed, you would not stand a chance."

"Demons," utters Tidus gaining a firm grip on Yuna.

"My control over them is not as it used to be."

Turning to his coffin the cloaked gunman feels a crackle of energy. Looking towards the catacomb ceiling he could see a familiar creature. Bahamut Sin stood menacingly in his view.

'Maybe he could offer them some help.'

Looking at the creature with albeit some familiarity he then looked to the summoner and gave her an inquisitive stare.

"So your going to kill me?" laughed the crimson gunman.

"No… I just… need your help." stated a shaking Yuna, all the while Tidus holding onto her shoulder.

"I've performed enough sendings to see the looks stricken on family members of the dearly departed. The pain they feel is one I can not tolerate. So please, will you help me." She said while dispelling her summon and kneeling before me.

The gunman turned away from her and placed his gaze on an interesting stalagmite.

"Fine, Then."

The blonde boy holding onto Yuna glared at the man before him. Could he help them? Could he be trusted? A lot of things were swirling around in the young man's mind, but only one of his questions was voiced.

"Can you really beat Sin?"

"I've never tried," the gunslinger said almost automatically.

* * *

Reviews are much appreciated.

Next Story = Reflections


	2. Reflections

I do not own Final Fantasy VII or Final Fantasy X

* * *

Reflections

_And so more chapters are written _

_For this lonely hound._

_-AOG-_

* * *

_Lucrecia_

_I've never tried_

_You had his eyes_

_I realized I never…_

_Sorry? _

_Yuffie…_

She was my light in the darkness that I surrounded myself with. She had seen the heartache of her country growing up. A heartache that was caused by Shinra, the company I had once served. Then why?

_I'm a monster who…_

A monster who is enshrouded by sin, a monster undeserving of her affection and caresses. I'm nothing more then the taint that embodies sin. Why then, did I seek redemption? Forget me.

_Love me…?_

_Why?_

_Always have…_

_I…_

I never knew when her affection became love and I never saw it coming. I was cursed. She didn't care. She sought my presence. I denied her. She illuminated the dark corners of my being with her exuberance. I never told her, of course. I couldn't take her tears, so when she approached me again, I submitted to her pleas.

_Pregnant…?_

_Healthy_

_That's good_

_Mine?_

The light she graced me with, grew tenfold. The first time I realized I loved her had been when she laid in a hospital bed presenting me with her tiny miracle. The others were happy and smiling and I felt something trace along my features. It was something I hadn't done in a long time. I truly smiled. The smile grew when I felt her miracle grab my hand with her tiny fingers.

_Name? _

Looking towards her I hadn't noticed her question. Her beautiful face looked at me in which she waited expectantly. She laughed melodiously and repeated the question. I looked to the beautiful baby girl in my arms and smiled at my future wife.

"_Yuphemia."_

_Passing_

I cherished my time with my new family. I couldn't believe I had a family. Long walks were taken and Cerberus was left to collect dust. Tattered clothing was replaced with clothing that was normal for Wutai civilians. There was nothing I wished for, that is until I realized what was happening between us. I tried to overlook it for a time, but I found myself unsuccessful in doing so.

My daughter and I watched her wither in her old age. My daughter questioned me many times on my appearance and her mother, but I couldn't look into her crimson eyes. That was especially so when I had informed that her mother was dying. Crimson eyes that shed tears, coupled with her mother's features made me crumble inside.

Yet time went on as she passed as well. Why was I cursed? Why did they have to die? Why, I had cried throughout the centuries. My sins would never be forgiven. With the extinguishing of their lives, the light was extinguished and so the darkness had returned in me. My confinement was inevitable and so I gathered the belongings that tied me to the world and resigned myself to rest.

_

* * *

_

I felt an inquisitive stare on my features as I awakened from my reverie. Trees and all different types of shrubbery awaited my eyes. I could feel a faint trace of heat issuing forth from the smoldering embers of the campfire. My eyes picked up a glance coming from the woman in dark clothing sitting on log with the others. Even though the night sky had darkened, I could see the resent mistrust in her eyes. It was something I had dealt with for most of my life.

I had always enjoyed seclusion for the most part. Seclusion led to less pain, but with more nightmares. I sighed to myself as I would gladly take the nightmares. It was my own masochistic sense of atonement. I heard footsteps from my side as I noticed the summoner approach me.

"Come join us," said a somewhat frightful Yuna. The apprehension could be clearly seen in her eyes.

I could see the blonde boy keeping an eye on her. The two seemed to be connected in someway.

"No," I replied simply, shifting due to my back being rigid from being pressed against a large tree.

"That tree surely can't be that comfortable," she said as she saw my shifting.

Reluctantly I felt my back leave the tree of its own accord and feel a small hand clutch mine. I felt myself being dragged towards the campfire to await the others. I cursed my decision in agreeing to accompany her group. My body complied of its own accord and for that I was astonished. Being a guardian meant that her needs were more important. I never thought that I would be bonded to her every whim.

Taking a seat on one of the logs away from the others I resigned to stare at the embers as I grew annoyed. I could feel their gazes linger on my form as one of them asked a question.

"So, where were you from?" asked Tidus, the one with the blondish hair.

Looking away I annoyingly sighed.

"Its not a matter of where I'm from, but when." I could see the crimson eyes of the spell caster grow in interest as this was said.

I then felt something quiver to my side as I turned and saw the form of Rikku, the one I had mistaken for Yuffie, my love. She was holding onto my cape as she gazed into my eyes. There was a sense of longing in them I had only seen once before. Suddenly there was a cry coming from deeper in the woods to which I noticed that the rest had gathered their weapons. My gaze then went to Yuna as she said something under her breath which thanks to my torment I could hear.

"Sin."

_

* * *

_The monstrous beast groaned what appeared to be a sonata as it hovered in the air breaking trees as if they were twigs. He followed the others when all of a sudden tendrils from the monster broke off and flew in their direction. He saw the others unaware of the incoming object. They would be slaughtered if he didn't act now. With an acrobatic ease he leapt into a tree and launched himself towards the object.

Swirled eyes looked on in awe as the crimson gunman flew towards the incoming Sinspawn. She watched as he effortlessly landed on it, shooting several shots into the creature and leaving it to fall to the ground safely away from their position. Finally he made his successful land before the group to await more of the creatures.

Three more of them landed in front of them awaiting to attack. There was no sign of fatigue that could be seen in his face. A clear sign of determination could be seen in his feature as he prepared to engage the monster. A cold hand gripped his arm and made him turn away from the creatures.

There looking at him was the spell caster with crimson eyes.

"Don't get in over your head," she whispered.

Shrugging from her grip he walked towards to the creatures much to the rest of the group's protests. Black and red mix and outline my body as I prepare to do the unthinkable.

"Well, I'm going to try."

_

* * *

Thanks for reading and feel free to review._

_Next Chapter = Scenarios_


End file.
